God Brothers
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seeing the anniversary of his parents' death, Harry is surprise to have Neville come from the boys' dormitory to sit with him. There he admits something he learns that summer from his grandmother and hope his relationship with Harry can grow.


Arashi: Been in a mood to try Harry and Neville friendship since their mothers been the other godmothers so the idea just form from there.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot only.

Warnings: Au fourth year, ooc, fluff

God brothers

Summary: Seeing the anniversary of his parents' death, Harry is surprise to have Neville come from the boys' dormitory to sit with him. There he admits something he learns that summer from his grandmother and hope his relationship with Harry can grow.

Glaring at the flames from his spot on the chair near the fireplace, Harry can feel his anger and pain bubble in his veins. It's bad enough that his school is conflict with the naming of the champions for the tournament. He shakes his head glad that whatever celebration of his name being called as the fourth champion is over. To his frustration, a few tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Other than it also stops the soft whispers once Halloween comes around being the anniversary not just of the Voldemort's downfall but his parents' death. He stubbornly wipes his eyes not noticing the soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Harry?" A soft voice calls out his name making the messy hair boy to look up finding Neville Longbottom at the last step wearing stripe pajamas.

"Hey Neville," He greets softly making the shy teen to walk over.

"Are you alright?" Neville questions seeing the tense expression in the vibrant green eyes makes him look away biting his lip.

"As much I can be with my best mate thinking I put my name in the Goblet," Harry hisses darkly pulling his legs against his chest giving a soft sigh. "I just wish….."

"You wish?" the brunette asks softly frowning as Harry shakes his head not answer.

Neville thinks back what he has learned from his grandmother told him. He bites his bottom lip as the memory comes to mind.

*~*Flashback*~*

"NEVILLE," the familiar shout of his grandmother causes Neville to look up from the plant in the greenhouse with a small frown.

'Is it time to see Mum and Dad?' the young teen wonders leaving the greenhouse finding his grandmother Augusta Longbottom right outside the door looking at him with a strange expression. "Yes grandmother?"

"You know of the Potters' story right," She ask getting him to nod now confuse. "Remember I mention briefly you had a godmother?"

"Yes," He answers nodding.

Augusta sighs, "Lily Potter was your mother's best friend during school and during that time they decide if they ever had gotten married and have children that they would be the other godmother to them. Lily had been your godmother while your mother, Alice, is in fact Harry Potter's Godmother and it would make him your god brother."

His eyes widen in shock and mouth drops open. Could he bring this to Harry? He gulps a little feeling nervous. He just know the raven teen a bit though because of how Ron is it's kind of hard for him to move closer in fear of the jealousy.

"Thank you grandmother," he whispers feeling a strange relief that he might not be alone anymore in the world.

*~* End of Flashback *~*

"-ville, Neville," Neville hears his name being called and shakes his head finding Harry a foot away from him with a concern look in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just…thinking what I learn over this summer," He answers earning an interested look and bites his lip. "I learn your mum and my mum….were friends in school. Your mum is my godmother while my…mum….is yours."

He stumbles over the words feeling nervous. He notices the strange thoughtful look appear as Harry takes it in. His green eyes widen with shock and a bit of hope along with the confusion.

"What…what does that make us?" He asks not sure how to ask Neville about his parents since it seems to be a touchy subject.

"God brothers," Neville squeaks.

"I like that," Harry whispers rather shy and gives a tiny smile at the other teen.

"Me too," Neville replies before yawning.

"Let's go to bed," Harry answers before the two boys go up the stairs to their dormitories each promising to get to know the other even better.

**Arashi: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
